Lenny
Lenny was a member of the the new batch and one of the many gremlins that invaded the Clamp Center building. He was first a mogwai before he turned into a gremlin. He is always seen next to George who can somehow stand his goofy personality. Bio Lenny (a.k.a. the "Dumb Gremlin" and "The Goofy Gremlin") is a tall, idiotic, light skinned, bucktoothed gremlin and as a mogwai, his fur was light-brown and white and he had has black stripes on his face. Lenny is rather large and stocky for a Gremlin. He is also the only one not to have razor sharp fangs. Instead he has human like teeth with big buckteeth that stick out in front. Lenny somewhat resembles the cartoon character Goofy, complete with a set of buckteeth and a somewhat stupid-sounding laugh. Lenny is younger by two seconds than his partner-in-crime, George. Lenny is George's partner in crime as he is always following him, George often using him for heavy lifting. Stumbling and awkward, Lenny often accidentally hits George with objects he is holding or has bad aim when throwing objects which sometimes hit George. Despite this, the two are rather close and George does not mind being around Lenny. Lenny is a massive, goofy, brutish Gremlin. He is known for his clumsy nature and partnership with George. Lenny often hits George by mistake due to his clumsy personality. Lenny is a follower and will listen to just about anyone who gives him an order. While he does listen to commands, he often makes mistakes when fulfilling them. These mistakes are usually at the expense of George. Despite this, Lenny is shown to have something of a friendship with George and they seem to be the only two former Mogwai that stuck together. Gremlins 2 He is the second fully developed mogwai to be seen and he along with Mohawk and George approaches Gizmo, from whom they spawned. George orders him to tear a nearby vent grille open and he does, managing to hit George with the grille as he pulls it out. The three of them then shoves Gizmo inside the ventilation shaft and Lenny then puts the grille back into place and laughs before heading off with the other two mogwai. They then hitches a ride with the Clamp Center Janitor to the lobby where they eat at a yogurt shop before heading off and form into cocoons. He is first seen in his gremlin form, wearing a chef's hat and apron, when he along with George and Daffy crashes the Microwave With Marge show being filmed in the Clamp Center building and it ends with him and his two companion gremlins getting wet and spawning new gremlins. Later he is seen along with George in a toy store and manages to knock over George's Lego Gremlin and is later seen in the control room, watching the monster movie 'The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms' and after that, he plays around with the ventilation system. Later he is seen together with George, Daffy and the Brain Gremlin and the other Gremlins as they perform the song "New York, New York" with Brain as the lead singer. He is killed along with most of the remaining gremlins (except Greta) when the Electric Gremlin is unleashed at them after they are sprayed with water from a hose. He dies together with his partner in crime George. Trivia *His name and demeanor is based on the slow and dimwitted character Lenny from John Steinbeck's novel Of Mice And Men. Also he is close to a fellow gremlin named George whom is also named after an Of Mice And Men character. *Lenny appears as an enemy in the Gremlins 2 video game, where he hops around the stages and will damage Gizmo if he hits. He is sometimes shown near George. *Lenny is voiced by Mark Dodson, who also voiced George and Daffy. *Of the four Gremlins spawned by Gizmo, Lenny is the only one not to talk, other than saying "uh-oh". *Lenny is the only gremlin that doesn't have sharp teeth, retaining his original blunt teeth from his previous form as a mogwai. *NECA Toys is releasing a Lenny Mogwai figure in mid-2011 and a gremlin version in early 2012. *He appears in Gremlins Gizmo. On the website for this game, it has this to say about him: "Lenny is a total goof. He loves arcade games and eating." * In a storyboard draft, Lenny was originally meant to suddenly switch sides and protect Gizmo by attacking his fellow gremlins George and Mohawk, pushing them into an oven and killing them. This scene was cut and never filmed because it was too dark compared to the rest of the film. * However, this means that Lenny could have been the first Gremlin to turn away from evil. * Lenny's size and strength is due to the fact that he is based off Lenny from Of Mice And Men. * In the novel, Lenny and George continue to torture Gizmo after Mohawk zaps Gizmo with a cable. * In the novel, Lenny takes the place of Daffy in the kitchen scene. George takes Lenny's place and is seen wearing the chef's hat and apron. *Lenny can be the reincarnation of Plate-Throwing Gremlin because he throws the eggs. * Lenny could have been an eternal if he was born next to Gizmo and that proves even after eating after midnight, Lenny was still kind who proves two things that when he was mogwai he was an eternal but he obeyed when George or Mohawk told him to do something and the second thing that some gremlins can be nice even after their metamorphosis. Gallery Category:NECA figure Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:New batch gremlins